


Sweet dreams

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam's been hurt, and Sam on painkillers in a motel room can only lead to funny things...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: A/N: This is the first fic I have ever written by myself and Iâ€™m so nervous about posting this that itâ€™s not even funny. PLEASE review and let me know what you think. The good the bad and the ugly will all be appreciated as long as it is constructive feedback. Thanks for reading!  


* * *

**Title:** Sweet dreams (one shot)  
 **Author:** snfan3  
 **Beta:** Zenamydog (Thanks for all your encouragement and help. I never would have gotten this posted without you!)  
 **Warnings:** Wincest, Slash, Established relationship.  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Disclaimer:** Oh how I do wish I owned them, but alas, I’m just a fan…

**Summary:** Sam’s been hurt, and Sam on painkillers in a motel room can only lead to funny things…

 

**A/N:** This is the first fic I have ever written by myself and I’m so nervous about posting this that it’s not even funny. PLEASE review and let me know what you think. The good the bad and the ugly will all be appreciated as long as it is constructive feedback. Thanks for reading!

 

**SWEET DREAMS**

Sam let out a weary sigh as he followed Dean into yet another nameless motel room off another nameless county back road. Kicking the door closed behind him he gently leaned back onto it, letting his spine straighten out. His head fell back with a soft clunk as he closed his eyes and enjoyed his freedom from the confines of the Impala.

He heard Dean moving closer and smiled when he felt soft lips close over his.

Hmmmmm… he let out a low appreciative noise as he tilted his head and opened his lips a little to let Dean’s lapping tongue into his mouth. It was warm and soft, moving slow and gentle, carefully exploring as it went.

Finally pulling back only when they both required oxygen again, Sam couldn’t help but chuckle when Dean let out a small rumbling growl and moved his body up closer against Sam’s, reaching a hand behind his neck to draw him into another lengthy kiss.

Sam felt light headed as he let Deans fingers slip into his belt rings and gently tug him towards the bed without breaking their kiss, but he never once protested…after all, who needed oxygen when you had Dean’s lips on yours?

He felt himself being turned as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and then they were falling, wrapped in each others arms, oblivious to anything outside of there own world of two.

Sam hit the bed and in the fraction of a second before Dean’s weight fell on him, he knew this was going to hurt like hell. He didn’t even have a chance to break the kiss before his shoulder exploded in pain.

He cried out as he quickly rolled to the side, pushing Dean off him and pushing himself onto his left arm. He panted heavily from the excruciating ripples of pain that were now radiating out from his slashed shoulder.

“Oh god…oh god Sammy! I’m sorry… shit, I just forgot…” Dean’s guilty voice was silenced as Sam opened his almost watering eyes and placed a quick kiss on his brothers’ supple lips.

“It’s ok” he murmured, “I forgot too…”

They lay quietly for a minute, foreheads pressed together. Sam softly breathing through the slow burning pain while Dean watched with worried eyes. 

Never one to sit still for long, Dean placed a quick kiss on Sam’s forehead then wiggled off the bed to search out their stash of painkillers. Bent over his bag he mumbled to himself as he continued to search for the elusive box – he knew he’d put them somewhere, but where?

_Ok, I was packing up and was going to put them somewhere safe and in easy access in case Sammy needed them_ he thought to himself as he continued to search _but then Sam came out of the shower with just a towel on and ooohhhh…_ his coherent thoughts trailed away as he recalled the image of his brothers long lean body emerging from a cloud of steam, hair still sending glistening drops of water running down his taunt muscles….

“Oh Dean….earth to Dean!!” he shook himself from his daydream as he realised that he had frozen in his search.

“What you looking for?” asked Sam who had moved to sit on the end of the bed.

“The pain killers, I know I had them, and I was about to put them somewhere safe this morning.” He gave Sam a slightly disgruntled look. “Then you came out of the shower and distracted me!” Smiling, Sam just rolled his eyes.

“Dean, you’re holding the aspirin in your hand.”

“Ha ha Sammy, thank-you I am not senile…I’m looking for the good stuff.”

Sam let out a small sigh, “Dean, I’m fine – I don’t need the codeine tablets. Just let me take some aspirin. Besides, those codeine tablets always make me all dopy and sleepy”

Dean gave a small smirk “Well then you’re definitely taking them, that way I can have my way with you and you’ll be powerless to stop me.” 

Dean’s face grew serious again as he saw Sam about to protest. “Ah, ah Sammy, I can see you’re in pain, plus you’re bleeding again – you’ve probably popped a few stitches. I’ll have to resew them, so you’re taking the good stuff even if I have to force it down your throat.”

Sam glanced over his shoulder to see a patch of crimson slowly seeping down the back of his t-shirt. “Damn…ok fine, I’ll take the drugs” he said, though he let out a loud sigh to make sure that Dean knew he was only taking them for him.

“Yeah, love you too bitch” Dean remarked to Sam’s sigh as he turned and continued his hunt for the pills.

Sam sighed once more, grimacing at the pain in his back from filling his lungs too far. _I guess I really should take some of those things…_ “Dean they’re in your jacket.”

“Huh?” Dean stopped his searching and looked at Sam.

“The box of painkillers, you stuck them in the pocket of your jacket this morning when I came out of the shower.” Sam, gestured towards the leather jacket which was hanging from the back of the chair.

“Oh” Dean moved quickly to retrieve the box and grabbed a bottle of water. He passed the bottle to Sam and quickly popped out one pill and then another.

“Ah Dean…. seriously, I won’t need two. I’m already tired, if you give me those I’ll be out of it.”

Dean turned concerned eyes back to Sam and examined his paled complexion, he reached out a hand to his forehead, only to be swatted away by a disgruntled Sam.

“Dean, I’m fine, I’m just tired. You know you don’t have to worry about me, I’m a big boy, and I can look after myself. Besides, you know I’d tell you if I were really sick.”

Dean eyed him critically once more before finally shrugging and accepting Sam’s explanation, “fine – but you’re still taking two tablets”

Sam was about to start another protest when he noticed the concern in Dean’s eyes. God he hated Dean’s mother-henning at times, but he knew he meant well. Sure, Dean may be one of the biggest bad asses out there, but when he was behind closed doors and it was just him and Sam, Dean would finally let his guards down – not all of them of course – but enough that his tender care for Sam showed through.

Too tired to put up much of a fight anyway, Sam silently conceded and swallowed the two pills with a quick swig of water.

“Thanks.” murmured Dean, as he moved in and tenderly kissed Sam again, this time leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw line and down his neck.

Sam giggled as Dean’s stubble began to tickle his throat.

“Dude! – did you just giggle?!” Dean asked with raised eyebrows

Sam flushed slightly and just shook his he in protest.

“You totally did!” laughed Dean.

Ducking his head in an impossible attempt to hide his growing embarrassment, Sam retreated to the bathroom mumbling something about taking a shower while Dean continued to lay sprawled on the bed laughing is ass off. Sam shot him a half-hearted glare as he shut the bathroom door, but Dean was too busy trying to breath around his laughter to even notice.

oooOooo

By the time Sam emerged from the shower he was already beginning to feel like he was walking on a ships deck in a storm. Grinning dopily he looked up and was somewhat surprised when he ended up running into the small table and chairs. 

_Huh….how did I get over here? I was walking to the bed wasn’t I?_ Sam squinted his eyes in concentration as he looked again. _Yep, the bed was definitely over there ahead of me and a little to the left, and the bathroom door is over to my right… so what am I doing at the table? And more importantly… why is everything swaying?_

Dean entered the room with two cups of coffee from the small diner next door, only to find his brother looking around with what he assumed was a look of suspicion, though right now he looked nothing short of comical. 

Sam’s hair was mussed up, sticking out at wild angles, his tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes were narrowed with mistrust. 

All in all Sam looked like he was playing a roll in a primary school play… and not exactly doing a very good job of it. 

Dean tensed slightly. “Sammy?” Dean queried as he shut the door and set down the coffees.

“Dean!” Sam yelped almost frantically, causing Dean to spin around and eye the room for any hint of a threat, all the while moving protectively towards his brother.

Deciding his initial sweep of the room was correct and that Sam was in no immediate danger, Dean turned curious eyes to his brother. “What’s up Sammy? Why do you look like you’re waiting for something to jump out at you?”

Sam leaned down, earnestly peering into Dean’s eyes “You have to be careful Dean… they move when you least expect it.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and searched the room once more. “What moves Sammy?”

“The furniture” came the serious reply.

Dean frowned again, turning back to eye his brother before chuckling and shaking his head. It was then that he noticed Sam’s glassy eyes and slightly unsteady stance. “Dude, you are totally stoned.” Dean commented.

This time Dean did laugh when Sam’s face morphed into a look of righteous indignation. “I don’t do drugs!” he squeaked.

Dean laughed harder as he gripped Sam’s arm and steadily led him over to the bed. “I meant from the painkillers Sammy…” Dean explained, 

“Dude, you only took them like ten minutes ago, how can you be so trashed already?”

“Oh…” Sam replied softly “I guess that explains why I kinda feel like I’m floating.”

Rolling his eyes Dean merely nodded in reply and began pushing Sam down onto his stomach so that he could check the stitches on his shoulder.

Sam let out a quiet sigh, grin plastered across his face as Dean absently rubbed his back while examining the gash.

“I love you so much Dean” he slurred slightly before awkwardly pushing himself onto his side.

Leaning up towards Dean’s neck he tried to plant kisses in a line up to his ear. Sam smiled as Dean let out a small growl of protest.

“You are so not distracting me that easily Sam, now lie back down and let me take a look at your shoulder” Dean instructed.

Sam smile grew bigger as he leaned back in and took Deans lower lip into his mouth instead. Caressing it with his tongue and humming happily as Dean began to deepen the kiss.

“See,” Sam breathed between kisses “this is much more interesting.”

“Mm hmmm” replied Dean as continued to explore this brother’s sweet tasting mouth, “it’s all just part of my master plan to have my way with you.”

“It’s working” mumbled Sam as he continued caressing Dean’s tongue with his.

Continuing their languid kissing, Dean pulled Sam down onto the mattress next to him and began to slowly rock his hips, brushing together their growing erections.

“Fine Sammy you win, first I’ll fuck you, and then I’ll fix your shoulder” Dean conceded as he moved to lick at Sam’s nipple while his hands carefully pushed down his brothers sweatpants.

Sam moaned contentedly and wiggled as he kicked his pants the rest of the way off.

Moving down the bed, Dean swiftly took the head of Sam’s cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue over and around the crown, diligently collecting the drops of pre cum before spreading them further down the shaft.

Sam let out a mewing sound as Dean began to suck on his already hard cock. 

Dean heard the sound and looked up grinning slightly as he recognised its meaning. Sam only made that sound when he was close to coming. Obviously the drugs were going to allow Sam about as much control as a thirteen year old school boy…

Sure enough, almost as soon as Dean began sliding up his brother’s dick, he felt Sam tense moments before the sweet salty taste that was Sam exploded in his mouth.

Sam groaned with pleasure as Dean continued to gently lick and suck him through the shudders of this orgasm. 

Only when Sam was still once more did Dean release his brother’s softened cock to begin kissing his way up Sam chest, stopping only briefly to explore his bellybutton where a drop of his seed had escaped his earlier ministrations.

When he reached his brothers supple lips he realised his brother was yet to move from his sprawled position of post-orgasmic bliss.

Pulling back and looking at his brother’s face for the first time since his blowjob, Dean frowned as he saw his brother’s lips were slightly parted and his eyes were closed.

“Dude, you are so not asleep!” Dean all but growled as he squeezed his brother’s good shoulder.

Unfortunately for Dean the his only reply was an indecipherable mumble as Sam turned his head and settled further into the pillow.

“God damn it!” Dean hissed as he continued to stare with disbelief. _I can’t believe he fell asleep on me…ME!...no one has ever fallen asleep on me!_

Sighing, he looked down at his peaceful brother and pushed himself off the bed. Continuing to grumble to himself, he moved towards the bathroom and slowly began to accept the fact that it would just be him, his right hand and a lather of soap tonight.

Figuring that his brothers shoulder could wait another fifteen minutes, Dean left the door open _just in case_ and turned on the hot water before stripping out of the last of his clothes.

oooOooo

Twenty minutes passed and a much happier Dean emerged from the bathroom, first aid kit in hand, ready to stich up his still sleeping brother.

As he climbed on the bed and tenderly turned his brother onto his front, he began to feel somewhat better as Sam didn’t even flinch while he resewed three pulled stitches.

_I guess him passing out isn’t quite as bad as him falling asleep on me_ Dean thought as he quickly redressed the wound and set the kit aside. 

Snuggling down behind his brother and placing a protective hand across his lower back, Dean closed his eyes as he began to feel the silent pull of sleep.

“Sweet dreams Sammy” he murmured as he settled in. “Course…you totally owe me now.” he added softly. 

Dean grinned as his thoughts continued, _Maybe now I can get you to agree to wear those leather cuffs I brought…_

“And dude, just so you know, I’m going to be collecting with interest.” 

With a final chuckle Dean allowed himself to drift off to sleep, happily content as his brother slumbered on, oblivious to his hatching plan.

**The End.**

**A/N:** Remember, reviews will be greatly loved!


End file.
